Dogs Mating To Cats, Unheard Of
by BlackedOutLove
Summary: Sheltering from the rain, Sasuke was introduced to the Naruto. Both a different speices, but both feel the spark. InuSasuke/NekoNaruto


**HI PEOPLE! Okay, this story is dedicated to my newest friends on fanfiction, Bad Writer xD and Hitoko-sama! Bad Writer xD is amazing and sick so you all, the readers, have to wish her well! Hitoko-sama is just plain amazing, so clap for her! OH! And lets not forget girlX901, she gets mentioned in this story too, because she kicks ass from left to right! Well without farther adeiu, THE STORY!**

**Warnings: MALExMALE (boy on boy love); Anal; Rimming; Fingering; and Neko/Inu sex. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>In the pouring rain was one lonely boy walking. His cropped Doberman ears, that were perched on top of his head, twitched from the freezing cold wind that was blowing at top speed. The black hair that was once spiked up in the back was now laying flat to the back of the boy's head. The long bangs that covered his eyes when dry were plastered to his cheeks. The small boy shivered harshly, he was cold and hungry. But still the small boy kept on walking. The boy had no choice in the matter, he had to get home. Either he got home now, or his father was going to kill him; he'd rather live.<p>

There was a clap of thunder and lightning flashed in the sky, warning the boy, who was now running, to get inside before the sky fell to the earth. Turning a corner sharply, the small boy ran to the little shack that was a few yards in front of him. Throwing the door open the boy walked in. His eyes, though dark, flashed red in the dark. He took a step closer to the dry safety of the shack, but stiffened as he realized he wasn't alone.

In that little shack sat another boy, smaller than him. The boy had bright yellow hair, and orange-ish tabby cat ears; he was peeking at the dog eared boy with curiosity and some relief. The dark haired boy growled at the bright haired boy and narrowed his eyes at him. The blond boy raised his head and smiled at the dog eared boy, making the boy in question frown.

"Hey! What's your name? Mine's Naruto!" the blond boy, apparently named Naruto, half yelled half stated to the dark haired boy. The doberman ears that sat on top of the dark haired boy's head twitched back from the loud sound. A snarl twisted it's way onto the dark haired boy's face, but he answered calmly and coolly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." It was a statement. Sasuke sneered at the cat boy and turned to door, shaking himself out. Water droplets hit every surface, including Naruto. He hissed and curled into himself making Sasuke give a faint smile. Laughing at Naruto's expense was nice, unlike when Sasuke, himself, was the one being poked and made fun of. Sasuke opened the door and was about to step out into the pouring rain, until Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Don't go! Um … I mean … just … please stay." Naruto stuttered out, looking everywhere but at the doberman. Sasuke's small stump of a tail, started to wiggle a little and Sasuke steeled himself before he turned to Naruto to see a look of disdain on his face. Naruto stood up with a little trouble, stumbling some, and causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Cats were never stumbling around, their tails help balance them out. Sasuke growled low, he didn't need to be worried about some stray cat!

"No. Cats and dogs are not to mix." Sasuke recited to Naruto, just has his father cited it to him many times over in his young teen years. Naruto gave a vibrant smile that almost blinded Sasuke from the strength that it held. Naruto wobbled over to Sasuke and slumped onto Sasuke. Sasuke snarled as Naruto landed on him. Shoving Naruto off of him, Sasuke brushed off the invisible dirt that Naruto left on him. Naruto twisted and landed, not on his hands and knees, but his stomach. Only then did Sasuke see what had been causing the cat to stumble and wobble all over the place. His tail had been … cut off. Sasuke looked to the door, to the outside, and sighed. He had to stay, because of the rain and because he couldn't leave someone wounded, cat or dog.

"Come on, dobe. Get your ass up and move to the upper left corner of this shack." Sasuke ordered, as Naruto shuffled quickly to do as he had said. Sasuke look down at himself; he was wet and cold. His body was trembling and shaking so hard that he looked like a rattle. Sasuke growled to himself and then looked at the shaken up Naruto. The poor cat had lost his tail, and from what Sasuke saw in the light that the lightning provided, the blond also had a few cuts on his face and one of his ears was cut on the side.

Strutting his way to the blond, Sasuke sunk down beside the wounded cat boy. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned.

"Thanks for staying." The words that were spoken shocked the hell out of Sasuke. He, the lowly second born, was being thanked for staying around. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was still grinning and his eyes disappeared behind his eyelids.

Sasuke shrugged off his soaked shirt and eyed Naruto. Desire flared in his belly, desire to help the wounded cat. Sasuke looked the cat over and nodded his head slightly. Grabbing hold of Naruto, Sasuke dragged him to his body. Body heat was needed to warm Sasuke up, though Naruto was wet as well. Sasuke pulled at the cat's shirt and the cat shrieked.

"DON'T!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, once again. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed for the first time that his shirt was off.

"If we don't keep each other warm, we are going to freeze. Last time I heard the weather report, it was going to be below freezing and we are in wet clothing. So shut up dobe, and come cuddle with me." Sasuke bit out, blushing cutely in the eyes of Naruto. One of the doberman ears perked up and the other laid back as if seeing that Naruto was an ally instead of a threat, as it was in the beginning.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto hissed but did has Sasuke told him. He started to pull off his orange jacket and then his black shirt that was hidden under it. Naruto, being self conscious of himself, wrapped his arms around his torso.

"You are blushing." Sasuke barked at Naruto. The cat's cheeks were a pretty red shade and the whisker marks on his cheeks were growing darker; a sign of embarrassment. Also the scent of blood that was strong at his face alerted Sasuke of his blushing. Sasuke growled as the freezing wind blew through the cracks in the shack wall.

"You were blushing as well." Naruto supplied. Naruto looked at the freezing dog boy and took pity on him. Wrapping his arms around the dog eared boy, Naruto nuzzled his face into the other boy's chest, and put his blushing face to good use. Sasuke stiffened at first contact; touching other than grooming and showing who was alpha was not part of the dog social acts. And from what Sasuke saw of the cat's social acts, they loved to be touched. Desire flared once again in Sasuke's belly.

Sasuke breathed out, and the tan cat ear that sat in front of his mouth twitched and flick at him. Giving a small smirk, Sasuke blew at the ear again. Naruto shivered this time around, as the breath passed out though his tan cat ear. The whiskers on Naruto's tanned face darkened deeply and Naruto felt his body flush with heat. He didn't know what was going on; Naruto himself, had never been this close to another person, cat or dog, well other than the two cats that looked out for him. He was an outcast in the cat community, and the dogs just ignored him.

"Whats the matter, kitty?" Sasuke said with a husky voice that rumbled in his chest, causing Naruto to shudder as it had traveled from his head down to his toes, making them curl. A flame ignited in Naruto's belly, a flame of desire. Sasuke smirked; he could feel Naruto's member harden in his orange pants. Sasuke leaned forward just a little and took Naruto's cat ear into his mouth. Naruto purred as heat engulfed his sensitive ear and he shifted until he was mostly sitting on Sasuke's legs.

The doberman's ear twitched at the sound of the purr, and the stump of a tail at the base of Sasuke's spinal cord wiggled. Taking a hold of the abused cat tail, Sasuke rubbed it up and down. Naruto lurched at his touch and released a loud moan making the doberman's ears stand up as Sasuke felt the power of Naruto's moan. Pushing Naruto back, he moved on top of the moaning blond cat boy. The tail of the cat curled up to try and cover between his legs. Running his hand down Naruto's chest, Sasuke watched as Naruto's whiskers darkened into two inches of black lines and his breath turn into pants rather than regular breathing.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with half lidded eyes; the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stiffened at the exotic and erotic look the cat could make. Thinking back to the female dogs that his father had forced upon him, none had the look of the blond laying underneath him. Mewling at Sasuke, Naruto pushed his hips up to met Sasuke's. Hot groins met and both parties groaned at the friction.

The air around the two boys grew warm, the cold never touching the heated skin of either dog or cat. Naruto reached up and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hair; pulling him down, their lips touched and tongues danced. Naruto's rough tongue rubbed against Sasuke's, making the dog boy groan deep into Naruto's mouth. Transferring his hand to Naruto's pants, Sasuke pushed the palm of his hand on the crotch of Naruto's baggy orange pants, making Naruto's head fall back and a long moan erupt from the blonde cat's mouth.

"Not t-there!" Naruto moaned out. Sasuke ignored the cat, and unzipped the blond's pants, moving the pants down the his legs, Naruto's member hit the air and Sasuke watched as it throbbed. Hissing at Sasuke, Naruto glared up at the dog. Sasuke scoffed at the glare he received as he took the enlarged member into his hands. Sasuke jerked his hand up and down feverishly, making Naruto's head fly back and another groan spill out. Sasuke leaned forward and encased the cat's ear, that had been twitching, in his mouth. The humming and stroking was getting to Naruto; he felt like he was going to burst. But then suddenly, it stopped. Sasuke slid down Naruto's body and licked at the mark calling him out as a cat. Well, other than the cat ears and tail.

"Th-that feels f-funny." Naruto breathed out from his abused mouth. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's belly and licked it again as Naruto began to squirm under him.

"Oh, sorry, my kitty, but it's going to feel better soon." Sasuke roughed out from his mouth. Naruto's hand was massaging his dog ears and his member was twitching; it felt _so good_. Naruto mewled, It was getting hard to stop his climax from escaping him. Flipping Naruto over, Sasuke pulled his hips up into the air, nuzzled the round perfect globes of flesh, and gave a lick for a good measure. Naruto purred deep in his chest, vibrating even Sasuke, who had leaned down to hug Naruto from the back.

"Seems that my kitty likes it." Sasuke growled into Naruto's cat ears. Scooting back to Naruto's bottom, Sasuke spread the cheeks of the nice ass, and saw that the tiny hole quivered in unexpected excitement. Sasuke moved his face only two inches away from Naruto's anal and breathed out.

As the breath ghosted over Naruto's asshole, the tail arched over his back and puffed up in pleasure that Naruto was feeling as Sasuke flicked his tongue over the quivering hole. Naruto lurched forward and then back to feel the tingling feel return as Sasuke set into licking the hole that he would be pleasing very soon.

"N-n-no, that ca-can't be r-right … that pla-place is dir-dirty!" Naruto cried out, even though he pushed back into Sasuke's face. Pushing his tongue deep inside of Naruto's ass, Sasuke pressed hard downward and Naruto erupted harshly. Semen was sent spilling onto the floor of the shed that housed them from the cruel storm. It didn't even phase Sasuke as he thrust his tongue deeply into Naruto, stroking the little bundle of nerves that settled about four inches within Naruto's ass.

"Do that aga-ahhhh!" Naruto tried to speak but Sasuke pushed his tongue back in and a high pitched moan left Naruto's mouth. Sasuke moved his hand in front of Naruto's mouth, giving him his fingers to suck. Naruto looked at them and glanced back at Sasuke, who started to thrust his tongue back in and out of his ass again. Licking the fingers offered to him, Naruto slid the fingers into his mouth and moaned around them. Sasuke stopped for a second stunned that Naruto's tongue felt like velvet.

When the fingers had been completely covered and soaked in saliva, Sasuke moved back from rimming his little kitty and moving over him. Placing his pointer finger at the entrance of Naruto's back door, Sasuke breathed out.

"Stay relaxed or this will hurt something fierce." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's cat ear before taking it into his mouth. Naruto threw his head back and Sasuke pushed his finger into the tight hole. Naruto's first instinct told him to fight the intruder, but Naruto relaxed, and mewled when Sasuke first drew the finger out and then thrust the finger back in. He was pushed forward with the force that Sasuke was putting into the thrusts of his fingers, but Sasuke took hold of the cut tail and started to stroke it. Shoving one more finger into Naruto's ass, Sasuke lifted an eyebrow when Naruto's tail curled around his wrist to keep his finger inside Naruto's ass.

"Keep d-doing just t-th-that!" Naruto hissed out. Sasuke smirked at the show of pleasure and moved to place three fingers deep inside Naruto. Pushing the long fingers inside of the blond cat boy, he saw Naruto's fingers curl into a fist. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the heated hole and leaned over the cat eared boy.

"I'm going to be gentle, but you have to tell me if I hurt you too badly, so I can stop." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded his head, even though he knew that he wouldn't tell Sasuke even if the pain was like having most of his tail cut off. The Doberman ears that sat on Sasuke's head laid down and the stump of a tail stood straight up. Moving the cat tail out of his way, Sasuke slid himself home. All the way to the hilt. Naruto's clenched his eyes in pain, but it didn't hurt like he had thought it would have. More like pleasurable pain, unlike that first time that one of the cat elders had did it.

"Naruto, lossen up, you're too tight." Sasuke gritted out. Naruto nodded in a rush; he could feel all of Sasuke in him. He was pulsing in Naruto's little hole. Sasuke slightly moved back, and Naruto's tail straightened, then puffed up as Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"Do that again!" Sasuke nodded to the cat eared boy. Pulling all the way out, Sasuke positioned himself again to enter his little kitty. Sasuke didn't get the chance to thrust back as Naruto pushed back roughly. Crying out as he felt himself being opened by Sasuke's member.

"S-s-so go-good!" Naruto mewled out. Sasuke smirked has he leaned over the moaning cat and wrapped his arms around the feline. Pulling out and thrusting back in, Sasuke started a rhythm. Slow, fast, slow, slow, fast. Or in Naruto's mind soft, rough, soft, soft, rough. Naruto was feeling the effects, but he wanted the doberman to go wild.

"Deeper! Fas-faster! Ah! Pl-please, hurry!" Naruto cried, his voice slowly going hoarse from the moans and cries, but still he voiced the pleasures that Sasuke dealt to him. Sasuke was getting worked up as, Naruto cried out louder and louder. He could hear the feline over the thunder, could see the erotic sight of the feline in the lightning, and feel the spasm of his inner muscles as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Wanting to pull Naruto over the edge with him, Sasuke moved his hand to wrap around Naruto's weeping member.

Stiffening Naruto released for the second time that night. The pleasure of the tightening muscles around his member, pushed Sasuke off the edge as well. Pulling out of his feline, Sasuke pulled Naruto to him.

"Sleep well, my kitty. I'll be here when you awaken." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded, more to himself than to Sasuke; never knowing that soon, both would be running from the menace known to both has friends.

"GET OUT OF HERE, CAT!" a silky voice barked. Naruto and Sasuke were startled awake. Clothing was thrown into the air as they hastily fought to clothe themselves. They threw open the door to find a dog and a cat. The dog was a friend of Sasuke's, well not just a friend, but actually sister-in-law. Naruto grinned at the cat girl as she looked over Naruto to see that his hand was linked with Sasuke's.

"Release him, mutt!" the girl hissed, unsheathing her claws. Naruto's ears laid back, and he moved to the cat girl. He nuzzled the girl and she purred to him.

"Safa, Sasuke-teme is mine. I want him." Naruto stated. The cat girl, named Safa, snorted but looked at Sasuke. Glancing at his doberman ears, and then at the Alaskan Malamute eared girl, she sighed. Pushing Naruto back by the shoulders, she looked Naruto in the eyes; silently asking if he was sure. Naruto nodded and Safa looked at the dog eared girl.

"Naruto can do what he wants. Ita, why are you here?" Sasuke said while glaring at Safa. Safa's savanna ears stood up and the tail at the base of her spine bristled at the threat. Naruto moved in front of Safa as she faced Sasuke.

"Alright, alright, there is no need for fights. Well, unless I'm the one starting them. And I'm here because my loving husband, Itachi, wanted you to know that since you were late, your Father thought it best to move you to the house at the edge of Inu terrority. So, this works perfectly! You can have your little feline and I can go back home!" Ita said all the while her curled tail was wagging. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Will you come with me?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto looked at Safa, who stared at Sasuke. When Safa glanced at Naruto, she knew that it would not be right if she held them from each other.

"He can go...BUT he will be coming to visit Iruka and me. Plus, I have to keep Iruka from going to that stupid dog named Kakashi." Safa said shrugging. Turning around, Safa saw that Naruto was cuddled up to Sasuke and was nuzzling Sasuke's chin making Sasuke's stump tail was wag rather fast.

"One down, one to go." Safa whispered under her breath. Thinking of the Akita eared Kakashi, that Iruka had been avoiding for the longest time. But the dog eared girl that was called Ita was smiling. She had known something was up when Sasuke didn't come home, but she didn't except to see that he found himself a mate of sorts.

Both Safa and Ita were happy for Naruto and Sasuke. It was their time to shine, if they had anything to say about it. And that would be a lot if anyone tried to take them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>*blush* Holy crap, never have I wrote a lemon before...PLEASE DON'T BE TO HARSH! I had fun writing it, but I had to constantly look over my shoulder to make sure that no one was looking at the computer. Oh, and the girls were Safa = Girlx901 and Ita = Bad Writer xD, sorry Hitoko-sama I couldn't fit you in there. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT! SO REVIEW PLEASE! ^^<strong>

**Bad Writer xD: Erm … this is my signature! :D This story is now a (kinda-sorta) Beta Approved story! :D! WOOOOT! …. Hurray for Inu-Neko love! xD lolz**


End file.
